


山村先生引发的事件上篇

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 某晚，小鸟游事务所点了七份山村荞麦面
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344





	山村先生引发的事件上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第五篇

八乙女乐将七份荞麦面放进外卖箱。  
小鸟游经纪公司已经很久没有点那么多份荞麦面了。一股怀念的感觉令他不由露出微笑。  
今天是难得的团员聚会吗？乐想象着。点七份面……不知纺在不在。白天工作时跟九条天又吵了一架，乐此时急需转换心情。  
“多谢惠顾！我是山村荞麦面的人。”乐提着外卖箱熟练地叫门。  
“咔嚓”一声，门开了。  
“哎呀哎呀。是山村先生。”小鸟游纺带着恶作剧般的笑容出现在门口。  
“你在啊。”欣喜的感情从话语中暴露出来。  
“山村先生今天也很像八乙女乐呢。很帅气哦！”纺笑靥如花。  
乐知道纺是在调侃他。可有idolish7的成员在，他也只能装模作样。  
“谢谢。不过我可不是那种帅哥。”  
乐一边端出荞麦面一边观察着状况。来拿荞麦面的人有二阶堂大和、和泉兄弟、六弥凪、七濑陆……以及小鸟游社长。将荞麦面端给小鸟游社长的时候，乐感觉自己的手好像抖了一下。  
“经纪人，哥先帮你把面拿进去了。”  
“谢谢。”  
看着众人的背影消失在门后。乐露出了对纺才会有的温柔表情。  
“是聚会吗？”  
“是。只可惜mezzo还在外面工作。”  
纺一双眼斜睨着玩味地看向乐。  
“好久没见到山村先生了。我很想你哦。”  
“听说你在和八乙女乐交往。”  
“可他今天不在。”纺拿起装钱的信封挡住嘴，“这是给你的奖励。”  
“你有时候也挺坏的。”  
乐不禁笑出声，俯下身贴近纺的脸，注视着纺眼中流动的波光，修长有力的手指捏住信封的上沿，将信封从纺的手中慢慢抽出，纺细巧的鼻子和湿润的嘴唇逐渐显露。乐在那甜蜜的唇上留下了一个轻柔的吻。  
乐看着纺双颊的红晕，凑到纺的耳边轻语：  
“这才是给我的奖励。”

“喂喂！”  
乐和纺浑身一震，如触电般猛然拉开距离。  
“你们还真大胆啊。不怕社长睁眼吗？”二阶堂大和不知何时站在那里，抱着手臂一脸不屑地看着八乙女乐。  
“你……”乐一时语塞。  
“大和先生，还请不要告诉爸爸。”纺双手捂脸，慌忙鞠躬请求。  
“钱付清了吧，卖荞麦面的。吃完面我们会把餐具放在门口的，你可以走了。”  
“二阶堂大和。”乐咬着牙念道。  
“我可是忍受着酸臭味在帮你们啊。”  
虽然很气闷，但大和说的没错。  
“我走了。”乐伸手抚过纺的头发，瞪了一眼大和，转身离开。

看着关闭的门扉，大和叹了口气。  
“嘛，虽然能理解热恋中少女的心情，但在事务所还是要小心一点。”  
“对不起，大和先生。”  
“虽然哥不会反对，但哥还是不想被迫看你和那个男的亲亲我我啊。”  
“对不起，以后会注意。”  
“大和，你和经纪人在聊什么？这么久。”七濑陆从会客厅伸出头来问道。  
“没什么，刚才好像钱给错了。那个卖荞麦面的跟经纪人算了半天。”  
大和看向纺，一脸坏笑。  
“大和先生……”纺羞得满面通红。  
“经纪人怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“啊，那个卖荞麦面的好像对经纪人有意思。”  
“欸？！”陆和纺同时叫起来。  
“嗯？我好像听到什么人对我女儿有意思。”  
话音刚落，众人仿佛看到一股压迫性的黑云席卷了整个事务所。  
“社长睁着眼睛吃面，好可怕。”一织不由低语。  
“是那个卖荞麦面的吗？好像他以前就约过经纪人啊。”三月搜索着记忆。  
“什么？！”  
“啊，社长的声音比平时高了两个八度。”一织低声惊叹。  
“可是直接被经纪人拒绝了。”三月试图安抚社长。  
“纺，以后不许再吃山村家的荞麦面。”  
“好、好的。”  
“你们最好也不要吃。”  
“好、好的。”“O-Okay.”  
碗里的面突然不香了。

回到住所，八乙女乐收到了小鸟游纺的rabbit chat。  
“乐，我们以后可能不会再点山村荞麦面了。对不起。”  
“！发生了什么事？”  
“大和先生说山村先生对我有意思，被爸爸听见了。”  
“……”  
“乐？”

半夜，纺突然接到了十龙之介的电话。当纺慌忙赶到十龙之介所说的酒吧时，只见一片狼藉，乐跟大和都烂醉如泥，龙在一旁无奈地对纺苦笑。  
“小纺，叫你来真不好意思。可是乐吵着要见你。”  
“发生了什么事？”  
“我也不清楚。”龙挠了挠头，“我突然收到大和的消息，叫我过来救命。说是乐不愿意放过他。”  
龙看着两个醉鬼，不由叹气。  
“我到的时候，他们就已经说不清楚话了。是吵架了吗？”  
纺想起乐没有回复的rabbit chat，大致猜到了事情经过。  
“对不起，十先生。我可能知道是怎么回事了，应该是我的问题。”  
“欸？”  
“我家艺人给您添麻烦了。”  
“不不，是乐叫他出来喝酒的。”  
“我男朋友也给您添麻烦了。”  
话一出口，纺突然发觉不妥。自己虽然是乐的女朋友，但十先生可是乐的伙伴兼同事，刚才的话好像在刻意显示自己与乐更亲近一样。  
这样想着，纺不觉低下头，不安地搓着手指。  
“对不起，我好像……”  
“哦，对哦。”龙笑起来，“我说呢，好久没见乐喝成这样了。”  
“我、我跟乐先生说几句话。”  
“我等你。一会儿我把你们送回去。”  
纺走到乐身边，见他苍白的脸染出酡红，银色的碎发胡乱垂下，不禁心生怜爱。  
“乐，乐。”  
乐被叫声惊醒，身体一震，迷离的眼神四下飘忽，眉头紧锁。  
“乐，我过来了。没事了。十先生会送你回去。”  
纺柔声细语，捧住乐的脸，用手指帮他拨开眼前的碎发。乐的眼神逐渐聚焦，眉头渐渐解开。  
“乐，你听到了吗？”  
乐点点头，好像是听懂了。  
看来是没什么事。纺松了口气，  
既然没事，那么——纺胸中开始升起一股无名火来。这也太胡闹了！为了这么一点事，就把自家艺人叫出来拼酒，要是耽误了工作可怎么办！  
“我要跟小鸟游社长说清楚。”乐突然开口嘟囔着。  
“你说什么？”  
“我要说清楚。”  
纺突然被乐一把抱住，乐的脸蹭着纺的脖颈，逐渐向上探寻。纺慌了，连忙挣扎，努力别过脸。  
“乐先生，十先生还在旁边呢。”  
“叫我乐。”  
“你喝多了。”  
“叫我乐！”  
“十先生，请帮帮忙。”  
十龙之介红着脸站在一旁，正不知该看不该看，听见小鸟游纺的请求，他像是得救了一般，立即冲上去把乐制住。  
在龙的钳制下，乐很快就停止了反抗。他衬衫半开着，衣摆因挣扎而凌乱。龙抬头看向纺，纺背对他们僵立着。龙不安地咽了口吐沫，眼前分明是个娇小的女孩，此刻却让人感到沉重的威压。  
“啊哈，不愧曾经是最想被抱的男人No.1啊。”龙试图缓和气氛。  
一片死寂。  
纺转过身，龙从没想过纺能有如此可怕的表情。  
“呃……对不起，女孩不一定会喜欢男朋友有这种名号吧。”  
“十先生。”  
“什、什么事？”  
“明天等乐先生清醒了，请您告诉他，他是个笨蛋，而且我这一周都不会理他了。”  
“欸？”  
龙还没反应过来，便看见纺头也不回地离开了酒吧。  
“我送你回去！你一个人太危险了。”龙赶忙追上。  
面前是表情恐怖的女孩，背后是两个躺倒的醉鬼，龙一想到此时的状况就头痛不已。  
大和和乐之间是怎么回事还没弄清楚，小纺和乐又闹别扭，天和乐也在吵架。啊，乐到底怎么回事？龙抱着头，只觉分身乏术。  
而且为什么都把我卷进来？下次你们找姉鹭好不好。  
龙千辛万苦把乐拖到床上时，已是心力交瘁。  
想到天亮后将会发生的事情，龙不禁打了个寒战。  
“人生——还真是辛苦啊。”


End file.
